Dragon Ball AF
by remyheart27
Summary: My story to what happened to the charecters after sin shinron this is sure to be a good read.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball AF

Pre story

My name is Remy I am going to write a fanfic novel on Dragon Ball. Redundant I know. I have been doing tons of research on DBZ to insure I write the best possible future for the characters involved. This Pre Story is to inform you where the characters are and what they are doing 20 years after the event of Goku leaving earth on top of shinron.

Vegeta: slightly older in appearance but still quite springy for an 87 year old. The only way to tell he aged at all would be the few strikes of grey in his sayian hair. A few years after the battle with syn shinron Vegeta got bored with the era of peace. Knowing that where ever Goku is he knows he is training. So he decided to take a newly built capsule corp. ship to other planets in order to train to insure that Goku would not come back stronger than him.

Gohan: Now 60 he is the top researcher at capsule corp. Him and Vidal have a happy marriage and move from place to place depending on where Gohans work takes him. He never trains just works on furthering his knowledge of the world.

Trunks: Now head of capsule corp. at the age of 49. He spends his time going through paper work checking data attending meetings balancing that with having a wife and child he has no time to train but still attempts to in order to keep up with his 12 year old son Vegeta Jr. His wife Patricia was once his assistant working the main desk but now she stays at home and tends to their young child.

Goten: A famous actor. I know seems his interruption on Hercuals interview got him more attention than expected. His first role was playing the great sayin man. Now he features in tons of action movies. He trains mildly to stay looking good for the camera but mainly living the good life. Marrying a famous actress name as Ashley Loveheirt they have child named Goku Jr.

Pan: 35 and ever powerful. She is the current world champion. Undefeated in the ring and one of the richest women in the world. She constantly trains aspiring the day her grandpa comes back to earth so she can show him her strength.

Yamcha: Has been M.I.A since the battle with syn shinron the last words he said was I use to be stronger then him. Referring to Goku.

Krillin: After the death of master Roshi Krillin took his place as master of the turtle school his two main students Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. Krillin at the age 79 keeps his hair bald and stays at kami island where master Roshi once lived. Now with all the money 18 has come in to the house is much bigger. Their daughter attends school collage there for she's rarely around.

Tein: He and Choutzu stay with Krillin. Tein's great respect for master Roshi has leaded him to create a partnership with Krillin to train students in martial arts.

Piccolo is the guardian of H.F.I.L and Goku has not been heard from on earth or other world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball AF

Chapter 1

Goddess Leah

Our story begins with Vegeta in his ship doing pushups in 1,200 times gravity of earth many light years from earth in search for the perfect planet to gain more skill.

Vegeta: Panting* 9010. 9011. 9012….

Computer: [beep] [beep]

Vegeta: Blasted computer what is it now.

Computer: You instructed me to inform you of any planets with high levels of gravity. We are currently in a radius of planet with 10,000 times earth's gravity. Would you like me to set a course?

Vegeta: Of course you blasted toaster.

Computer: It well be an hour before we arrive.

Vegeta: Turn off the gravity. I want to be rested to take the force of the planet. Wake me when we arrive.

Two hours past.

Computer: [beep] [beep] we have arrived. My apologize for the delay the ship shields were not yet prepared for the force. I had to adjust the systems.

Vegeta enraged by the mistake.

Vegeta: Open the main hatch

Computer: warning once you step out of the shields range you will…

Vegeta: Shut up. I know just do what I say and don't question me.

The doors open. Vegeta walks down the ramp inching towards the outer limits of the shields. Making his first step out the limits. As soon as his foot goes out the shield it crashes down to the floor.

Vegeta: Argh…..

Unable to pull it back he reaches for his foot sending his body out of the shields limits and the rest of his body to the floor of the planet.

Vegeta: EErghh. Come on! IM A SAYJIN! IM being bested by a planet.

Vegeta is struggling to pick himself up after a few moments he becomes in raged.

Vegeta: I will not be beaten by a planet I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYJINS RAWWWWWWWW!

Vegeta then turns super sayjin then super sayjin 2. Slowly lifting himself up then finally standing to his feet and roaring as he reaches the 3rd form of super sayjin.

Vegeta: smile* Unexpected but it's nothing I can't handle.

Then like lightening striking the mind. A sense of a power levels clouds his own. Power levels so intense that it freezes vegetas mind. Using every ounce of strength he can muster he clinches his fist.

Vegeta: What can this be?

Slowly walking each step harder than the first. The gravity is really frustrating Vegeta quite much. Whether it's his ego, his curiosity or just plain stupidly Vegeta moves towards one of the power levels.

Vegeta: I can't continue like this. I haven't had to do this sense Syn shinron. Time to step it up.

Vegeta tail wags. His hearts beats the sound of a drum. His fist tighten the rocks around him float his aura turns from yellow to red his hair begins to darken his muscles rip threw his shirt. Fur begins to grow down the length of his arms.

Vegeta: RAGHhhhHH!

Vegeta then sets out an energy that the splits the ground under his feet. Turning into the infamous super sayjin 4. His blue sayjin pants in his white boot. His sayjin battle vest tightly to his chest the fur on his arms stopping at the length of his gloves. His black and red hair. Truly a sight to behold. The gravity of the planet felt less the 800 times that of earth now. Which is Childs play to vegeta he jets off at a blinding speed to a power level he sensed?

Vegeta: What's going on? My power still doesn't compare to these strange power levels.

Flying ever closer than an energy blast is shot into the ski. Barley able to dodge it vegeta looks to the ground to spot who fired it. Then a powerful blow strikes vegeta in the back causing him to go crushing down to the planet. Then again an image of a person vanishes then appears close enough to strike vegeta again. Unable to dodge or even defend vegeta just goes crashing into some rocks.

?: Xicer Stop! That's no way to treat are guest. Bring him to the castle.

Vegeta slowly slipping to unconsciousness feeling his power level slipping and him returning to his natural state.

Hours Later

?: Is he coming to? I grow tired of this. Slap him or something.

Then a strike collides with Vegetas face causing him to roar of anger.

Vegeta: ergh. What is this?

Vegeta is lying across the floor unable to move due to the gravity.

Vegeta: Where am I. WHO DARES ATTACK THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYINS!

Using all the power he can gather he turns to super sayjin 3.

Then standing to his feet. Vegeta then looks around seeing many angels like people in shimmery robes all with wings of an eagle on their back and wing over their eyes. Two of these beings set there self's apart from the rest. The female who was seated upon a thrown and and more slimmer one who stood beside her. He had only the wings on his back. Sliver fur on his abdomen and on his arms stopping at his knuckles. He had silver wavy pants and boots. His hair was long and silver. And his face resembled that of Gokus.

Vegeta: Kak—kakoroit know that can't be you. Where am I?

?: HA HA HA I didn't think you'd ever stand again. I am the goddess Leah and the man you are starring at is my son... Xicer.

Leah: The fool kakoroit as you call him is his father.

Vegeta: What how is this possible?

Leah: Details details. All you need to know is that he is the most powerful being in the universe. And you arrival comes at an inconvenient time…

Vegeta: WHAT…

Then the Xicer vanished and appeared in front of vegeta to punch him in the stomach.

Leah: Now now. My child doesn't like when people interrupt me. As I was saying in 10 years we had planned to come to earth to see you. You and the fighters that are the talk of the galaxy. We had planned to destroy you your feeble fighters and your planet then move on destroying all and recreate it in our own image.

Vegeta: panting* you'll never win.

Then another punch to the gut. Vegetas eyes widen and the force of the punch caused him to return to his normal state and crash back to the ground.

Leah: Hmm. And you didn't even interrupt me that time. Well xicer must plan not like you. Any way you're in luck your weakness has shown me that you or any of your pathetic fighters aren't even ready for Xicer at his current state. And that's plain no fun your fighters were believed to be the only road bump between me and the universe and you show up and prove your know more than a speck. So I want you to return to your planet.

Leah stands and walks up to Vegeta grabbing him by his vest and lifting him up.

Leah: Now leave. Leave and train or whatever you lesser beings do to get stronger and I warn you in 10 years my lovely Xicer well be fully matured and more powerful than he is now.

Then Leah tosses Vegeta in the air and pushes the atmosphere around him. Then Vegeta lets out a roar as he tries to collect his thoughts as if his mind was frozen in place he gather all his reminder strength to collect his thoughts. He then finds himself standing outside his ship in super sayjin 3. As if he never flew towards the power scorse. Then Vegeta spotted Leah floating in the distance. Her wings flapping and a smile as she turns and fly's off. Vegeta then walks back into the radius off his shields. Not saying not thinking a word. He walks on the ramp into the ship.

Computer: [beep] [beep] Sir?

Vegeta: set a course for earth.

Computer: Sir.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball AF

Chapter 2

Gero Jr.

[beep][beep][beep][beep]

The sound of a monitored that has been going off for 30 minutes straight on answered. Then the door to the room slides open.

Trunks: uhh. How long has that been going off?

He then rushes to the monitor.

Trunks: Father. Sorry I…

Vegeta: Silence I'm on way to earth. There is a situation. The earth is endanger.

Vegetas voice sounds from the monitor. Trunks seeing the face of Vegeta on screen he knew this was serious.

Trunks: What is it father?

Vegeta: I'll explain when I get to earth in the mean time prepare all the worriers you can. Are strongest fight is yet to come. I well be on earth in 1 week.

Then the monitor cuts. Trunks curious of the danger knowing his father would never joke. Stood and thought of what it could be before rushing out the door to find his mother. He ran to the lab where his mother is continually doing research. Sense the death of her father she stepped down as chairman and left it in her son's hand. Just so she can fully peruse what she loved inventing.

Trunks: MOM! Mom...

The voiced sounded from behind.

Bulma: Trunks what is it dear?

She turned around. She was wearing a lab coat and goggles her daily attire. She was working on some kind of machine.

Trunks: Mom. Father called…

Bulma: That man you think he would more often. How like him to call and not even ask to talk to me I mean the…

Trunks: Mom please he said the world is in danger.

Bulma: What? Did he give you any information?

Trunks: know he said he would tell me and the other worriers when he returned which will be n a week.

Bulma: It sounds serious.

Trunks: I've lost touch with almost everybody. Don't you still go to chi chi's every once in awhile?

Bulma: Of course you know she lives' not to far off from Kame Island where your son is.

Trunks: That's right gotens son is there to. Thanks mom. I'll let you know if I find out anything.

Trunks said as he floated towards the window of the lab removing his jacket and tie before jetting out the window. His tie landing on the floor in front of his mom.

Bulma: Vegeta what can it be.

Trunks flying at full speed to find Chi Chi's place he had no clue where neither Goten nor Gohan were. Not even thinking about who else he should gather. Time flew by before he flew over the house. As he landed he saw a familiar face. It was Pan. As he got closer she sensed his power level. She looked up.

Pan: TRUNKS!

She said as she flew up to greet... Giving him a hug the force of which caused them to flip a few times in the air.

Trunks: Hey long time know see. What are you doing?

Pan: I'm always here training. Beats the cold of the artic

Trunks: Wait. Why are you ever in artic.

Pan: My father took that research proposal for you company on underwater dinosaurs. It's going good just cold.

Trunks: That's just the person I'm looking for him and Goten. Do you know where he is?

Pan: Yea Hurcual city with his wife just finished filming his new movie. "Sayjin man #3 the sequel." Why you need to see them so bad?

Trunks: My father called from deep space the world in endanger.

Pan: From what?

Trunks: Not sure I just know it's bad.

Pan: Let me go find Goten and I'll tell dad as well.

Trunks: Great tell them to meet me at capsule corps in exactly one week.

Pan: We will be there go say hi to grandma k.

Trunks: But…

At that moment she flew off. Trunks feeling as if there was no time still landed to see Chi Chi. Then a power full gust of wind blew Trunks agenst a nearby mountain.

Chi Chi: O? trunks is that you. I thought you were pan.

Trunks smacked agenst the rocks his eyes twirling in his head. Gathering his vision he saw Chi Chi standing dress in her fighting attire. Even for her age she was still pretty strong.

Chi Chi: You okay Trunks?

She said as she put away her giant fan.

Trunks: Just great.

He said lifting himself off the ground then dusting himself off.

Chi chi: What brings you here I haven't seen you in ages how's that wife of yours?

Trunks: Great… well there's a situation. Father called and said the world is endanger.

Chi chi: What? Again? I swear the earth just can't stay safe for too long now can it.

Trunks: Well father seemed pretty shock up about it.

Chi chi: Well not too many things shack him up. Besides getting a job and caring for his family.

Trunks: Ha yea that's true.

Chi chi: would you like to come in for some tea?

Trunks: Yea... I mean know I have to find the others and inform them of the situation im going to fly to Kame Island to tell krillin and tein.

Chi chi: okay tell that mother of yours to call me.

Trunks: k

He said as he flew through the ski. I have to find Krillin and Tein. If the problem is like father says it is we will need all the help we can get. After a few minutes of flying Trunks was stopped by the sight of a foggy image in the ski.

Trunks: Huh who are you?

Tension fueled the air as the clouds began to clear Trunks could make out two men in the ski. One small and the other taller. After a few moments he could make out more details the smaller on was some kind of machine it glue with a green curict racing along its chrome body. The second person floating in the air shock Trunks the most because it looked exactly like him. The man had longer hair and was wearing a sayjin battle suit like his father.

Trunks: What's going on who... who are you…?

?: Caulating Calculating Calculating… Simulating…. Simulation complete threat level 2.

The robotic figure was speaking in weird code Trunks just floated in confusion.

?: I am computer program Gero Jr. I have calculated your current power level and simulated outcomes and you will lose.

Trunks: What? Gero?

Gero Jr: I was dormant deep beneath the ruins of the lab you destroyed. My A.I system bean to calculate the best possible way to carry out Dr. Geros wishes and after analyzing the fight between you and perfect cell. I created a clone of you to destroy you.

Trunks: Wait I didn't destroy no lab.

Gero Jr: My data does not lie. Attack.

He said to his silent clone of trunks. Then the clone dashed at Trunks. Trunks able to dodge the punch he then floating back to toss a few Ki attacks. The clone reflecting them off to the distance then with his hand moving at blinding he shoots a power energy blast. Trunks unable to dodge it crosses his arms. The blast was powerful and caused his shirt to rip and pants to tear.

Trunks: Know choice then.

Trunks said as he clinched his fist and turned super sayjin.

Gero Jr: Simulation 224… threat 3. Trunks program initiate full powerful.

Then the clone clinched his fist his eye began to turn white and his muscle quadrupled in size. He became a super sayjin he was somehow stronger then trunks. The clone then flew towards trunks swinging. Though not as fast trunks was still having problems dodging the powerful blows. Then in an instant a punch caught trunk in the face. Throwing him off balance. Trunks delivered one of his own barley able to damage the creature at. The clone put his hands together to deliver a blow that knocked trunks out the ski straight to the ground a fall that caused a crater in the water he was flying over. After a few moments the water began to feel up with trunks at the bottom of the sea.

Trunks: why is he so strong? This doesn't make any sense. How am I going to win?

Trunks then begin to fly threw the water. Flying straight to the beast reading a punch missing then the clone raps his arms around trunk squeezing the air out his body.

Trunk: Awww... Raghhh.

Moments of pain as the monster was squeezing the life from trunk. Each second going by like and eternity. Then when all hope was lost a foot from know where kicks the clone in the face. It caused the clone to release trunks and look to see the person of the powerful kick.

Krillin: Hey Trunks you need some help?

Trunks: *panting * cough sure be nice.

Tein: Long time know see we sensed you power level. Quite a ruckus you started with our students. So who are these clones?

Krillin: yea and why does this guy look like you did when you fought cell.

Trunks: Cell?

Gero Jr: Calculating… Calculating…

The beast just floating expressionless as if waiting for Gero Jr. to give it orders.

Gero Jr.: Calculating… Simulating… Threat level 5…. Come project trunks we shall return when the threat level. Reaches a more manageable level.

The robot and the clone trunks then fly of bolting at speeds that ripped threw the skis.

Krillin: Don't see that every day.


End file.
